Ethernet Industrial Protocol (EtherNet/IP) is a communication protocol used in industrial automation for process control. EtherNet/IP is an application layer protocol used for communication between industrial control systems and their components, such as programmable automation controllers, programmable logic controllers, and input/output (I/O) systems. In some respects, EtherNet/IP is similar to the Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP). Various vendors manufacture EtherNet/IP I/O devices or provide control systems with controllers that can work with EtherNet/IP. The Open DeviceNet Vendors Association (ODVA) provides management of the EtherNet/IP protocol and assures multi-vendor system interoperability by requiring adherence to established standards.